Good Enough
by Constance1
Summary: Harry is still waiting for his happy ending and isn't sure if it includes Draco anymore or not. WIP. HPDM. SLASH.
1. Prologue

_October 24, 2006_

"I don't think this is working anymore."

"What isn't?"

"Us."

It took one year and six months for me to say something I should have said a long time ago. It's amazing the amount of unnecessary pain the human spirit will put itself through – and for what? Because you still believe that you'll make it past the misery and in a few years everything will be perfect. But are the years of sorrow, pain, constant questioning and regret worth enduring just to chase something that may never materialize?

No.

And yet…

"I love you so much Harry."

You still believe in the truth of those words. The past is erased, if only for a moment, and then you feel yourself drowning again…


	2. Chapter 1

_You know that feeling of when everything in your life's going along fine then something suddenly comes out of nowhere and slams you right in the gut? Well that's my life every couple of weeks. I feel happy, I start to relax and believe that this is when our life together truly begins – then wham! It starts all over again. _

_You may ask why I'm still with Draco, why I put up with it, but the only answer I can give you is that I love him. Sure, I fantasize about the day when I find the strength to say goodbye and give him what he deserves, to really leave him for good, but so far that day hasn't come._

_Let's take you back to the beginning though, back when it all began and I had no idea what was in store for me almost two years down the line. It all started in April of 2005; I was twenty-four years old and still naïve as hell…_

_  
April 10, 2005_

I nervously looked over my shoulder again to see if anyone was there, but of course the doorway was empty and the house completely silent. I turned back to the bright computer monitor in front of me and chewed my lip as I re-read the rather long email from "LostintheUK."

**  
Hi GreenEyes,**

**I was about to give up on that site all together. I don't think I'm much of a fan of personals sites, you never know if you are getting through or if the person is just ignoring you. I know you can't really tell that much about a person from their one paragraph profile, but from what little I know about you I definitely want to find out more. **

**I've decided that as I'm currently fed up with the Internet thing, I'm going to go out on a limb and ask you if you would like to meet. Yeah I know this may scare you off completely but I get the feeling that you are worth the risk. The other alternative is to write to you a few more times and then ask you. But with writing you don't get emotion, sarcasm, humour or any of that stuff so I get the feeling it would be very easy to lose interest in someone for all the wrong reasons. If I am going to lose interest in you, or you in me, then I want it to be for the right reasons. **

**I also get the feeling that you could spend months emailing someone and think you get along great with them, but when you do finally meet you find out that you have no spark or chemistry whatsoever. I think it would be very easy to build up a picture of someone in your head and make them out exactly how you would want them to be and then chances are that person would be nothing like you imagined. **

**Anyway, I am a guy in this situation so I do realize this may be completely different for you. I hope I'm not asking you to do something that would make you really uncomfortable or even scared because I don't want that at all. Is there anything wrong with using the Internet for the initial contact and then getting to know someone in the more usual way? Hey if you think about it there doesn't really have to be any reason for meeting up with someone from the net to be dangerous or risky. All you have to do is arrange it in a place where you would feel most comfortable. Besides how am I supposed to win you over with my charming Australian accent through email? **

**Anyway sorry if this is a bit long winded, premature and a bit strange. I promise in real life I am none of those things. I am actually really normal and I think a lot of fun. I guess it's up to you if you want to find out if it's true. **

**I hope I haven't scared you off. If you're up for it then great, you can pick the place and the time and I'll be there. If you are still interested but would prefer to take it a bit slower then I will completely understand.**

**LostintheUK**

What am I doing? Am I actually resorting to Internet dating?

I clicked on the 'compose' button and a blank email page popped up – ready and waiting. I took a deep breath and quickly typed out a short reply.

**LostintheUK,**

**I totally agree. I mean, what's the point of that site if not to actually meet people. I am a little wary, no offense to you, but I'm sure you can understand any hesitation. Doesn't mean I won't give it a shot though. **

**If you're free some day this week then let me know because I have nothing major planned. Do you like bike riding? I was thinking we could go for a bike ride in Hyde Park. Or maybe mini golf. I'd be happy to show you all the touristy spots in London if you're interested. **

**Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. Just write me back and let me know what you think.**

**Cheers,**

**GreenEyes**

I stared at my reply until the screen went blurry.

"Harry!"

Shit!

I clicked on 'send' before I even knew what I was doing and promptly shut the computer off.

"There you are."

I turned and tried to appear normal as my best friend strolled into the room and flopped down onto the couch.

"Hey Ron. I thought you were still sleeping?" I said casually as I stood up and stretched.

"Nah, just lying in bed with my eyes open, trying to work up the courage to face the day."

I laughed as I sat down on the coffee table facing him.

"I won't tell Hermione you said that."

Ron grinned. "See that you don't. She's stressed out enough without you adding to it."

I grinned back. "Come on groom, it's time to face the music."

Ron laughed and we stood up together, that very compatible feeling of camaraderie that only exists between the closest of friends overcame me as I slung my arm around his shoulders and led him from the room.

I forgot about the email and the embarrassment of Internet dating, forgot about the fact that I'm about to go on a first date with a muggle who has no idea who I am or even what I am, all in the wake of my two best friends in the whole world finally getting married.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't just the tiniest bit jealous.

* * *

I walked as quickly as I could down the path, glancing at my watch every couple of metres. Public transport took longer than I thought it would and now I was late to my very first date with "LostintheUK." Now I was going to turn up sweaty and out of breath – what a great first impression. I practically sprinted through the park, looking for the statue that was to be our meeting place.

I glanced at my watch one last time as I finally turned the last corner and the large stone statue loomed into sight. I looked around; trying to suss out which one of these few wandering muggles was my date.

"Potter?"

I turned my head in slow motion, and suddenly standing beside me was Draco fucking Malfoy. Dressed as a muggle. Standing in the middle of muggle tourist central. Wearing a red t-shirt. _The_ red t-shirt.

"You're Lost in the UK?" I asked, stupidly pointing my finger at him to illustrate the blatantly obvious.

Malfoy smiled and raised a brow with calm collected coolness. The three C's of Malfoy.

"But… you're not Australian. You're not even…a…a muggle," I managed to stutter.

"Very good Potter, or can I call you Harry now that we're officially dating?"

My jaw dropped and I couldn't utter a single word, my brain couldn't even manage a cohesive thought at this point except to wonder at the outwardly calm demeanour of my school-day rival.

Malfoy's smile widened in amusement.

I finally unstuck my dry throat to croak, "Did you know I was me?"

Hey, I was impressed that anything resembling English came out at all.

"Not until I saw you suddenly appear in this particular spot wearing a black t-shirt."

"And you're wearing red," I said, acknowledging our pre-determined shirt colours.

"My, you've grown very astute with age haven't you?"

I looked up sharply, eyes narrowed, but Malfoy's expression wasn't cruel or snarky, it was simply amused. I relaxed somewhat.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Now we go for a bike ride Harry."

"And a long conversation," I added, smiling a little for the first time.

"If you wish."

I must be dreaming, I thought as I followed the tall blond.

Malfoy paused for a second to allow me to catch up, then we walked side by side up the path towards the bike rental stand.


	3. Chapter 2

I walked beside Malfoy in silence, glancing sideways at him every few steps just to double check that this was real, that I really was on a date with Draco Malfoy. Which we'd arranged on an internet dating site. To go bike riding.

"Okay, stop," I said, whirling to face the smirking blond.

"Yes?" Draco answered, looking amused.

"We need to talk. _You_ need to talk," I exploded.

Draco's smile widened and he beckoned me to follow him to a nearby bench.

I dropped my bike to the ground and sat down, facing Draco as the Slytherin looked out over the path in front of us.

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "When did you know who I was?"

Draco smiled slightly. "When you signed your name Harry and I went back to reread your profile. It was obvious after that."

"Why did you still want to meet me?"

"Why not? Hogwarts was a long time ago and… a lot of things have happened since then."

"Such as?" I prompted.

"Such as I left the country before either side could kill me, stayed away for the better part of eight years, then moved back a month ago."

"Are you… here for good?"

"Hopefully," Draco answered ambiguously.

I leaned back against the green polished wood. "And do you honestly want to date me? Or is this some kind of trick? Or… do you just want to be friends?" I sat up suddenly as something dawned on me. "You're _gay_?"

Draco broke into laughter and finally turned to look at me. "I didn't think you'd need to ask that one, but yes."

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, I just never thought…"

Draco leaned in close and whispered. "You were too busy with your own demons back then Potter to take any notice of this blond pouf."

I snorted. "You've changed. A lot."

Draco shifted away again and returned to watching the passers-by.

"Was the country you fled to Australia? Is that why you put that in your profile?"

Draco nodded then turned to face me. "What's the longest relationship you've ever had Potter?"

I blinked, taken aback. "Uh…two years," I lied, albeit convincingly. "What about you?"

"Seven."

"Wow," I replied, looking surprised.

Draco smiled at the look on my face. "What? Didn't think I was the committed type?"

I grinned. "Nope."

Draco returned the smile and stood up. "Come on, let's go."

We grabbed our bikes and slowly pedalled along the path side by side.

"This isn't as awkward as I thought it would be," I mused aloud.

"It could've been a lot worse," Draco agreed, glancing up at some birds that had just taken flight overhead.

"What did you think my reaction was going to be?" I asked curiously.

"I honestly had no idea," Draco admitted. "But I was banking on really pissed off."

I laughed. "I would've been pissed off a few years ago, but I've actually managed to mature a little."

"All on your own Potter? I'm flabbergasted."

I laughed and was struck again by the absolute absurdity of the situation. Here I've been moaning about not having a love life – or _ever_ having had a love life – and now I'm with this gorgeous blond man. Does it really matter that it's Malfoy?

Somehow I don't think Ron's going to see it that way.

We entered the foresty bit of the park and started up a dirt path to the left.

"Have you been here before Harry?"

I glanced at him. "Is it strange calling me Harry?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But it'll pass. Or maybe I'll just come up with a cute nickname for you."

"Please don't," I blanched.

Draco laughed.

"And yes, I've been here before, but I have no clue as to where we are or where we are headed," I said, looking around.

We simultaneously stopped and got off our bikes.

I was in the midst of trying to figure out our location when I suddenly noticed Draco walking towards me. He stopped directly in front of me and had this secret little smile on his face.

I knew what he was going to do long before he did it. I just smiled a bit and leaned in.

_My second kiss._

It was quick and modest, just a touching of lips.

"You didn't slap me," Draco said quietly.

"Nope."

I leaned in again and this time it was a much more _immodest _kiss. I wanted it. I closed my eyes and used my tongue just the slightest bit to taste his lips.

"Wow…" Draco breathed as we pulled apart. "I haven't been kissed like that in a long time."

I smiled. "Me neither."

We continued to pedal around the park, talking about all sorts of things but nothing really heavy. We got lost then finally found the park entrance again after two hours of searching, but neither of us seemed to mind.

We returned our rental bikes and I followed Draco to the car park. He was going to give me a ride home. Who knew he could drive? Or would _want_ to drive?

Draco opened up the passenger side door for me then kissed me again before I could get in.

I'm not sure why, but I suddenly felt a bit funny, like he was maybe taking advantage of me. Maybe it was because I'd never had a boyfriend before and wasn't used to the world of dating and making out. I tried to cover it up but Draco noticed that I wasn't kissing back very enthusiastically.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

I smiled and shook my head. "Nothing. I've just never been kissed so many times on a first date." I tried to sound easy and not like this was my first experience with a boyfriend.

Draco smiled. "Sorry, I just really wanted to and couldn't help myself."

I laughed, that nagging feeling disappearing. "Don't worry, I don't mind."

We both clambered into his gleaming black Rav 4 and slowly pulled out into the chaotic streets of London.

I was feeling much better; my heart lighter than it'd been in months, as we chatted along the way.

"I have a boyfriend and he's gorgeous!" was my mantra for the rest of the day.

I might have to rethink that nickname thing though because I'm not so sure I can call him Draco just yet.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N** - Sorry the chapters are so very very short at the moment. Hopefully that'll improve soon. As the angst grows, so will the chapters. Thanks for reading!!!

* * *

"Have you ever been in love?" 

I decided to be honest. "Nope."

"I have," he answered. "Once."

I wondered why he was asking me this, and I didn't really want to hear about some person that he was in love with. Luckily he didn't elaborate.

"So are you going to stuff up tonight?" he said instead.

I laughed as we turned the corner and drove along the slowly darkening streets. "Probably, since you'll be there."

He smiled. "Do I make you nervous Harry?"

"Only when you call me Harry," I replied, glancing at him.

His smile widened. He turned to face me as we stopped at the lights. "So we still need to work on the nickname thing. What would suit you? Hmm…"

"What happened to scarhead?" I asked, raising my brows.

"Not the cleverest name I'm afraid," he said, looking disappointed with his younger self.

"You were just jealous," I said flippantly.

Draco turned to me, his gray eyes looking much darker inside the car. "How did you guess?" he replied.

I smiled and Draco leaned over to give me another kiss.

"Light's green," I pointed out after we'd pulled apart.

There were a few beeps from the cars behind us as Draco finally drove on.

"Well, this is me," I said as Draco pulled his car into the stadium car park.

"Good luck tonight Potter," he said, touching my cheek.

"Thanks Malfoy." I smiled and clambered out of the shiny black car, giving him a little wave before shutting the door.

I slung my broom bag over my shoulder and started walking towards the player's entrance.

"Hi Harry!"

I turned and grinned at one of my fellow team mates, Terry Weiss. "Hey Terry, ready for another show against the Magpies?"

He grinned back and gave me a conspiratorial wink.

We headed towards the stadium together, the security team giving us a welcoming smile as we approached the large double doors. I turned and waved once more as Draco drove past and out of the car park towards the spectator parking.

"Who's the blond?" Terry asked as we sat on the bench in our dressing room.

"My boyfriend," I replied nonchalantly.

"He's hot," he replied matter-of-factly.

"He is isn't he?" I grinned stupidly.

Terry laughed and stood up to get into his locker. "How long has that been going on?"

"Oh, it's fairly new still."

"Well, good luck."

I smiled to myself and hardly thought about anything else as I got ready for the game.

I only thought about Draco once, when I first flew onto the gigantic field, after that it was all business. I concentrated on the game at hand, maybe flying a little more flashy than usual, and we won by 200 points.

I showered as quickly as possible and ran outside to the car park to look for Draco. I was still feeling energized by the game and ran up to the blond as soon as I spotted him and threw my arms around him.

Draco smiled, trying to appear cool as the rest of the crowd watched in rapt attention, autograph seekers being held at bay by the security team.

"Want to see inside?" I asked, motioning to the grand stadium behind us.

"Sure," the blond answered with a shrug.

I smiled, seeing in his eyes just how excited he was.

I gave Draco the grand tour, even giving him my broom to take a few laps of the empty field.

"You have the best job Harry," he said as he returned and passed me back my trusty Firebolt.

I just smiled, feeling pleased for some reason.

"You're the only person I know who wouldn't want a day off."

"I love it," I answered simply.

We slowly left the building together and got back into Draco's car.

I was feeling tired and content on the way home, listening to Draco dissect the game. The blond really had changed a lot; he was genuinely interested in my life and my job and in _me_.

He pulled into my driveway and turned off the engine.

"Thanks for driving," I said.

"No problem."

Draco opened his door and I followed suit. We spent the next few minutes making out in front of my house, vaguely wondering in the back of my mind if my neighbours were watching from their windows.

"When will I see you again?" Draco asked, holding onto my hand.

"Whenever you want," I replied, smiling up at him.

Draco laughed, his gray eyes sparkling. "I feel like I'm a teenager again when I'm with you Harry. I just want to sit in the back of the movies and make out like I was sixteen again."

"I didn't do that when I was sixteen," I said dejectedly.

"I'll help you make up for it," Draco promised, giving me one last kiss on the lips.

I didn't want the day to end as I waved goodbye to Draco. It's a good thing Ron's still on his honeymoon, or else I'd have a lot of explaining to do. At least I have a couple of weeks before I have to tell my two best friends anything.

Draco was my little secret for now.


	5. Chapter 4

Life was great – for a time. Draco was still my little secret, Ron and Hermione were still off on their honeymoon tripping around the world, and I had a great job and finally a real relationship. Someone to love me.

Draco said those three little words only three weeks into our relationship…

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, half in amusement and half in exasperation.

Draco glanced back over his shoulder and smirked. "What's wrong Potter? Out of shape?"

I glared and picked up my pace in determination.

Draco slowed down and took my hand with an affectionate smile.

We were in the midst of a very impressive forest, apparently this was where Draco used to go to think when he was younger and he wanted me to see it. It was very tranquil and green.

There weren't too many people around as it was during the week and most normal people were at work. Draco was unemployed and I worked strange hours, usually at night.

"Whoa…" I breathed as we came upon a long suspension bridge swinging high above the raging river below us.

"Cool huh?" Draco grinned.

I smiled and nodded as I took the lead and walked out onto the bridge first. It was a spectacular view, if not a little unnerving.

Draco followed along behind me as I made my way across. Just about at the other side I decided to do a few jumps to make the bridge swing even more.

"Harry."

I turned and Draco motioned behind us where an older woman was trying to take a picture from the middle of the bridge.

The woman just smiled at me and I gave an apologetic wave before stepping off onto the dirt track and heading forwards into the trees.

Draco came up suddenly behind me and put his arms around my waist.

"I'm not falling in love with you anymore," he said into my ear.

"What?" I said, confused. "Why?"

"Because I _am_ in love with you."

I was so shocked I couldn't utter a single word.

Draco chuckled and squeezed me tighter.

I finally turned and hugged him back, but I just couldn't say _it_ in return. I think it was still too soon for me. I didn't know what being in love felt like, I wasn't sure if I was or not. Luckily Draco didn't seem to mind and was simply happy that I was so pleased, which I was. Completely. No one had ever said that to me, and I can't tell you how long I'd waited for it. Dreamed about it. Who'd have thought it'd be Draco Malfoy who finally made that particular dream come true?

* * *

The next weekend I was to meet Draco and his cousin for a snowboarding trip to Italy. It was my first time and I was beyond excited.

I pulled into Draco's driveway and hopped out of the car just as the blond was shoving some more equipment into the boot of a tan-coloured ute I'd never seen before.

I smiled in greeting and slung an arm around his shoulders. The strange thing was Draco didn't hug me back like he usually did. But he was smiling so I didn't think about it too much.

"Hey, I'm ready for my first snowboarding lesson," I grinned.

"Oh you'll never be ready Potter," he replied, stepping away from me.

The front door of Draco's house opened and a tall brunette wizard came striding out alongside a pretty blond witch.

"This is my cousin Marius and his girlfriend Julia," Draco introduced as the two came up to join us.

"Hello," I smiled warmly. "Sorry I'm late, the traffic was really bad."

I was very late in fact, by almost an hour. Draco later told me that his cousin wasn't too fond of me at first due to this fact.

"Shall we get going?" Marius said to Draco after giving me a brief nod in greeting.

"Sure."

Draco and I clambered into the back seat while Julia took the front and Marius drove.

"Why aren't we apparating?" I asked Draco as Marius deftly manoeuvred the car through the busy London streets.

"Julia doesn't have her license yet, and besides, it's more fun the muggle way," he replied.

"Fair enough." I lifted my brows in surprise and smiled to myself, once again marvelling at the change in Draco from our school days. I was surprised anyone in his family would have anything to do with Malfoy, so this Marius must be a pretty decent guy.

We stopped to get petrol and Marius hopped out to fill the tank.

"I'm going to use the loo," Julia said to us before climbing out and heading towards the public toilets.

"They don't know we're dating."

"What?" I turned in my seat to face Draco. "What do you mean?"

He laughed, looking uncomfortable. "I don't know what they think."

"You mean they think we're just friends?"

"I guess," Draco shrugged.

I was beyond confused and starting to feel angry. "So am I supposed to play your friend for today, is that it?"

"Harry…"

I turned sharply and opened the car door. "I'm getting some air."

I got out of the car and slammed the door, then walked a few metres away to get control of myself.

What was going on? Why wouldn't he tell his cousin - and best friend - that we were together?

I hear Marius return from paying and turn around. Julia is making her way back from the toilet block so I reluctantly return to the car and get in.

I ignore Draco for the rest of the trip.

After trudging up the snow-covered hill with our boards, I'm finally alone with Draco as the other two speed off with practiced grace and agility. It's at the end of the season and all the resorts are closed, but the hills are still layered with plenty of snow.

Draco takes my hands to keep me balanced then gives me a lingering kiss on the lips.

"I've been waiting all day to do that," he says.

I swallow all the smart replies on the tip of my tongue and simply nod. I don't want to ruin this day, for myself anyway.

I'm determined to have fun, and so for the rest of the day I play around on the slopes, falling on my ass and laughing. I soon forget about Draco's strange behaviour earlier and the two of us have a great time together; Draco doing back flips off of home-made jumps and me wobbling unsteadily on my board while trying to stay upright.

The drive back to London is quiet, the four of us tired but content.

I suddenly remember my forgotten anger when Marius pulls up in front of my house and Draco gives me the most informal of goodbyes.

"See you later Potter."

Is this how you treat someone your supposedly in love with?

"Bye," I say shortly, slamming the door and walking up my front walk without a backwards glance.

I can't explain the anger and humiliation bubbling inside me at Malfoy's behaviour. I'm not going to "pretend" anything for him, even if his family are all homophobic pricks.

I storm into my house and go about my nightly routine, slowly starting to calm down as I brush my teeth and have a long hot shower.

I flip my laptop open to check my email before heading off to bed. I was expecting an email from Ron any day with pictures of his travels. That familiar pang of jealousy twinged inside me as I thought about his perfect relationship.

I blinked in surprise as I saw that there was a new message from Malfoy. I immediately clicked on it and read:

_Listen about the thing with me not telling anyone about us, I'm sorry, I know it must be a little strange. It's hard to explain my reasoning. I did kind of mention something to them yesterday about breaking up with my last boyfriend, which was really hard to do cause as you know we were together for over seven years and we were pretty much ready to get engaged. It got to the point where our families were friends and they would come over for dinner and all that stuff. _

_This is a really weird situation. I'm afraid that even if I get it through to them that we are no longer together then I still don't think I could show affection for another boy in front of them for quite some time. I have no problem with telling them that I like you in that way but I don't want to display it in front of them just yet. I'm sure it will get back to him somehow too and I don't think he is ready for that. Although I have heard rumours from my friends that he might be seeing some others but I don't know for sure. _

_If this is too confusing and complicated for you and you don't want to be a part of it then I will be upset but I will understand. I'm quite shocked at how much I feel for you already, I wasn't prepared for that. I think about you all the time and I get so excited when I get to spend time with you. _

_Please don't think you are just a rebound because that couldn't be further from the truth. Like you I am very picky with whom I love and so far I love everything about you. _

I could already feel myself softening. Alright, so he's not a complete jerk, just a little clueless. It's seems strange to me to be worrying about someone who's on the other side of the planet and who in all likelihood has absolutely no chance of knowing that Draco has moved on, but it is sweet for him to be worrying about his ex's feelings. It tells a lot about a person how they treat their ex's.

I type out a quick reply telling him I understand and that I'm glad he explained the situation.

Feeling better, I shut off my computer and go to bed. I'm asleep as soon as my head hits the pillow.


	6. Chapter 5

"You have to hand it to Muggles, they sure know how to have a good time without magic

I roll my eyes and heave the heavy red bike up over another protruding tree root in the dirt path. Draco had decided to take me along on another one of his Muggle field trips. Instead of snowboarding we were mountain biking, something I was slightly nervous about, especially when it required some pretty heavy duty protective gear – which Draco was covered head to toe in. I was only wearing a helmet.

"Are you sure I'm not going to kill myself?" I ask the blond, trying not to stare at his very well proportioned backside as he pushes his bike ahead of me.

"Just don't do anything stupid Potter," he drawls. "I know it'll be a stretch."

I smile despite myself and make no reply.

Forty-five minutes later we're finally at the top. We lay our bikes down and flop onto a nearby bench, breathing hard.

"I hope going down is a lot easier," I pant, wiping my sweaty brow with the back of my hand.

Draco just smiles knowingly and looks out over the valley below us.

"So how did you get interested in all these Muggle activities?" I ask curiously.

"My cousin," Draco replies, turning to me. "He's obsessed with all these Muggle adrenaline sports. I have to admit he's got me hooked as well."

"Muggles are pretty creative," I grin at him.

Draco smiles back. "Yes Potter, Muggles aren't stupid humans that need to be wiped out. I love Muggles and all they stand for."

I laugh aloud as Draco stands and dusts off his hands.

"Ready Potter?" he asks.

The laughter dies on my lips and I inwardly gulp. "Sure…" I answer shakily.

Feeling like an idiot, I strap on my little white helmet. Draco puts on his own helmet, a green and blue one that comes down around his chin. More like a motorcycle helmet.

I am so going to die.

"Come on Potter, you go first," he beckons, nodding to one of the dirt tracks to our right.

I take a deep breath, lift my bike off the ground and hop on. This isn't like riding a broom but it's fairly soft to ride, with good front suspension and feather light brakes.

I push off down the track, keeping my butt over the back of the bike and my fingers just hovering over the brakes. I try to spot obstacles as quickly as possible and manoeuvre around them, I go over a small drop and land with a light bounce.

This is easy, and fun.

I smile and feel my confidence growing. My mind works quickly, my body reacting instantly to steer the bike in the right direction, keeping my balance easily. I'm not going as fast as Draco probably could, or doing the big jumps I can see on the sides of the track, but I feel just as exhilarated.

It doesn't take long to get to the bottom. I go over one last drop and roll out into the car park. I stop and turn to watch Draco. He accelerates and lifts off over the high jump that I bypassed. Changing his angle in the air he lands softly and cruises over to me.

"What did you think Potter?" he asks, breathing hard.

I grin, knowing my eyes are sparkling with excitement. "That was bloody fantastic!"

He smiles and I can tell he's really pleased.

We both disassemble our bikes and pack them up into Draco's car.

We stop at a little shop on the way home to grab a cold drink.

"Harry," Draco says somewhat questioningly as we sit at an outdoor table with our drinks.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place Friday?"

"Sure," I shrug, taking a big gulp of soft drink.

"And stay the night."

I choke a little and put down the can.

"Really?" I ask, my eyes wide. Then I quickly try to regain my composure. Draco doesn't know I'm a virgin. Hopefully it won't come up.

"Yeah," Draco says sincerely.

"I'd love to. I'll bring the movies and popcorn," I smile, taking another sip of Pepsi.

"And I'll bring the lubricant."

I spit my drink out over the table.

Draco laughs loudly.

"Draco!" I manage to choke out.

"That was priceless Potter," he says between chuckles.

I mock glare at him and try to mop up some of my mess with the few napkins we were given.

We finish our drinks without any more incidents and get back into Draco's car for the ride home.

"So… what's your number Potter?"

"Huh?" I ask distractedly, turning away from the window.

"How many men – or women – have you slept with?"

"Why?" I question, stalling.

"Just curious."

"I'm not telling you that," I reply, still stalling.

"Under… twenty?" he prompts.

"Uh…yes."

"Under ten?"

"Uh huh."

"Under five?" he asks, glancing at me.

Okay, if I don't tell him he's just going to find out anyway

"Under one," I say, looking down into my lap.

"Under…" Draco starts in confusion, then it dawns on him. "Harry, you're a virgin?"

"Yep, no big deal," I brush off.

"But… you dated someone for two years," he says.

Oh shit, I forgot about my made-up relationship. I grasp for an excuse.

"He didn't believe in sex before marriage," I reply promptly.

Draco snorts. "What a loser."

"Hey!" I admonish with a smile.

"Sorry, but _I_ wouldn't be able to date you for two years without laying a hand on you Harry."

I fight back an embarrassing blush.

"What was his name?" Draco asks.

"Uh… Henry."

Where did that come from?

We drive the rest of the way to my house and park in front.

"Thanks for today," I say, turning to Draco.

"No problem Potter," he says with an affection that makes me smile. "See you Friday then?"

I nod.

"Don't worry I won't lay a hand on you."

"What? Why?" I say, disappointment evident.

Draco laughs. "I don't want you to think I invited you over purely for sex."

"You won't be able to restrain yourself Malfoy," I say cheekily, opening the car door.

"You've got a high opinion of yourself Potter."

"Well I am gorgeous and extremely innocent…" I say, trying to sound provocative.

Draco smiles, but I can see a desire in his eyes that almost makes my knees buckle.

He leans over and kisses me softly on the mouth. I close my eyes, enjoying it thoroughly.

"What…?!"

We jump apart in surprise.

I turn to see a shocked looking Hermione standing in the doorway.

Shit, they're home.

"Gotta go," I say to Draco.

"Yeah, me too," he says, taking in Hermione's expression. "Good luck."

I send him one last quick smile before closing the door and slowly traipsing up the walk to my doom. Er door.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione's eyes are as big as saucers as I make my way up the front walk towards her. Her mouth is hanging open and I think it's the first time I've ever seen her utterly speechless.

I chew my lip nervously, wondering what to say. "Perhaps we should go inside?" I finally suggest, not quite meeting her eyes.

Without waiting for an answer, I brush past her into the house and walk straight to the kitchen to grab a soft drink, not looking to see if she's following me.

"Hiya Harry!" Ron grins at me in greeting as he walks in from the hallway.

I give him a weak smile and take a rather large gulp of Coke.

"Alright Harry Potter - explain," Hermione demands, coming into the room and placing her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" Ron frowns in confusion, glancing between the two of us.

"I er... am sort of seeing someone," I hedge, staring at my shoes.

"Well that's great!" Ron replies enthusiastically.

I smile at him and suddenly feel a small spark of resentment towards Hermione's disapproving attitude. "Yeah, it is," I say firmly, turning towards my bushy-haired friend.

She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "Please tell me your new boyfriend only looks like Draco Malfoy. Because I know you would never date someone who has called me a mudblood on more than one occasion."

"You're dating someone who looks like Malfoy?" Ron laughs in amusement.

"No," I reply defensively. "He is Draco Malfoy."

My admission is met by a stunned silence.

"You can't be serious mate," Ron finally says unbelievably.

I take another gulp of Coke, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Harry, what if he's trying to..."

"To what?" I demand, finally looking up. "As far as I know he never joined the Death Eaters, never stood at Voldemort's side with his father."

"He didn't exactly help us though either," Hermione interjects.

"So what?" I snap. "I don't hold it against him. Our side wouldn't have trusted him to help, and there was a good chance Voldemort would've killed him for his refusal to fight with them. What was he supposed to do?"

"Harry, why are you suddenly defending him?" Hermione asks, imploring me to make some sense again.

"Because I've been seeing him for the last few weeks and I know what he's like," I reply shortly. "The war was eight years ago for fucks sake!"

"It's not that we don't trust your judgement," Hermione starts, suddenly uncertain.

"Oh of course not, or else we wouldn't be having this conversation," I point out bitingly.

Ron shuffles his feet awkwardly and I suddenly feel drained.

"Look, why don't you at least give him a chance? I'll invite him round for dinner one night this week."

Ron snorts and I have to smile at him when I see the amusement in his eyes.

"'Mione?" he says, looking to his new wife.

Hermione sighs and uncrosses her arms in defeat. "Alright, I'll give him the benefit of the doubt. But if he calls me a mudblood or causes Ron to vomit slugs for an hour then that's it."

I laugh and Ron instantly joins in. Hermione reluctantly smiles at the two of us.

"To be fair, that was my spell that backfired," Ron grins.

"Thanks," I say to the two of them. "I'll invite him over for tomorrow night then?"

My two best friends glance at each other.

"Sure Harry," Ron replies easily. "It'll make for an entertaining night anyway."

I walk over and toss my empty can into the recycling bin.

"Now," I say, turning towards them. "Let's hear all about this honeymoon of yours, er... but not in too much detail."

Ron blushes while Hermione ignores the comment and pulls out a wad of photos, already printed out and separated into categories.

I take a seat, ready to hear all about their trip.

I'm only half listening though as I try to picture Draco Malfoy having dinner with the Gryffindor trio tomorrow night.

_**ooooooo**_

"Maybe this is a bad idea," I say to Draco as we walk up the front walk towards my house.

Draco smiles, grey eyes sparkling in amusement. "No it's a great idea, may as well make up with them if you and I are going to be together."

I give him a look. "Yeah right, I know you're just dying to be best friends with them."

"What?" he replies innocently, eyes wide.

I snort. "You just like the fact that they can't stand you and now they have to pretend they do."

Draco laughs. "Yeah, that is pretty priceless."

I can't help but laugh as I reach for the door knob and push inside.

I carry the large stack of hot pizza boxes inside and dump them unceremoniously onto the bench top.

Draco places the expensive bottle of red wine down beside them and looks around.

"Nice place," he surveys honestly.

I smile in response. "Yeah, it's not bad. Bit lonely now that I've lost my roommate to wedded bliss."

Draco turns to me with a smirk. "I never knew those two were hot for each other in school."

I lean back against the bench, arms crossed over my chest. "Yeah, they've always had a thing for each other, just took them a long time to figure it out."

Draco's smile fades as he watches me. "It must've been hard for you when they paired off..."

I smile awkwardly, running a hand through my tangled hair. "Yeah, a bit. I'm happy for them though. They're really good together."

Draco smiles and nods, turning to look around again.

I hear a knock at the front door and my stomach twists in apprehension.

"Show time," Draco grins at me.

I roll my eyes and walk down the hall to let them in.

"Hiya Harry," Ron greets me as per usual; smiling happily as he steps through the open doorway.

"Hi Harry," Hermione smiles distractedly, eyes darting to the kitchen.

Draco wanders into the hallway then, hands casually tucked into his jeans pockets. He stops next to me and looks at Ron and Hermione expectantly.

I could cut the tension with a knife.

"Good evening Malfoy," Ron says formally.

"Weasley," Draco nods in response.

I bite my lip hard as the sudden urge to laugh nearly overcomes me.

"Hello Draco," Hermione says civilly.

"Granger," Draco acknowledges her politely. "Congratulations on your wedding."

"Thank-you," Hermione accepts with a stiff smile, obviously waiting for some sort of disparaging remark to follow.

I can't hold it in any longer and I burst out laughing.

Draco smirks at me before turning back to my friends. "Won't you come in?"

The tension has eased a bit as we troop back to the kitchen and set about retrieving plates and glasses.

We finally settle around the dining table; Ron and Hermione on one side and Draco and I on the other.

The pizza is delicious and we all tuck in, eating in silence for awhile.

"So," Ron begins, swallowing and wiping his mouth with a napkin. "How did you two meet? Er... again that is."

I grin and glance at Draco. He merely raises one brow and allows me to respond. "Well, we met in London. Erm... in line at Starbucks."

We had decided awhile ago what our story would be, and that the words 'internet dating site' were not to be uttered under any circumstances.

"Are you often in muggle London?" Hermione asks Draco with interest.

"Yeah, all the time," he answers easily. "It's much more fascinating than Diagon Alley."

Hermione seems to process this. "And what is it you do?" she asks, nibbling on a piece of crust.

"Nothing," he smiles charmingly.

"Draco's a professional gentleman," I add in amusement.

Draco laughs and swirls the wine in his glass, eyes watching the deep red liquid slosh up the rounded sides.

"Don't you get bored?" Ron asks, mouth full.

"Nope." Grey eyes flick up to Ron's face. "Having more money than you know what to do with keeps a person pretty well occupied."

I cough and pick up my empty glass. "More wine?" I ask round the table.

"Please," Hermione answers, lifting her glass.

I raise the bottle and refill Hermione's glass before turning to my own.

"This wine is fantastic," Hermione breaks the silence, inhaling the aroma wafting up from her glass.

"Draco brought it," I reply, sitting back down.

"It's not poisoned."

I glance up at Draco's sharp tone and notice that the other two had stopped and were looking into their drinks apprehensively.

I sigh. "Stop acting so ridiculous."

"Hey, you've had a few weeks to adjust to Malfoy - we haven't," Ron answers defensively.

"Actually he adjusted enough to treat me like a human being on our first date," Draco points out. "Adjusted pretty quickly to my tongue in his mouth that day too," he can't help adding.

Ron puts down his slice of pizza with a grimace.

I flush and drop my head into my hand. This was not going the way I had hoped.

"So, what have you been up to the last eight years?" Hermione asks, her question sounding more suspicious than curious.

Draco sighs and leans back in his chair. "I fled to Australia directly before the war broke out. I remained there, made a new life for myself and when I got homesick, I came back. The war was over, my father was dead, Voldemort was dead, and Harry Potter had made the world a better place again."

I raise my head and meet Draco's gaze. His eyes are warm, without a hint of sarcasm.

I can't help but smile affectionately.

Hermione bites her lip, watching us.

"Aren't you worried about retaliation from any of the remaining Death Eaters?" Ron asks.

"No, not really. The ones that mattered the most are either dead or in prison," Draco replies simply. "Besides, with Harry Potter as my boyfriend, no one would dare to touch me."

I laugh and am happy to see my friends smile a little as well.

"Ron's right though Malfoy," Hermione says, suddenly sober. "You should be careful. Even Harry still receives death threats."

"Hermione!" I say sharply, shaking my head at her.

Draco turns to me. "You do?" he asks with a frown. "You never told me that."

"It's not important," I say casually. "They're not serious, just someone having a laugh."

Draco looks as though he wants to say more but remains silent.

"Are you living at Malfoy Manor then?" Ron asks, obviously trying to change the subject.

Draco tears his gaze away from me to answer. "No, the Ministry confiscated it years ago to search for any Dark objects. As far as I know they're still at it. I wouldn't want to live there anyway, it would be fairly depressing."

"Draco's staying with his cousin for now," I add.

"Then what?" Hermione asks, taking a sip of her wine.

Draco shrugs and looks away. "Don't know yet."

I frown and try to appear unfazed at Draco's casual lack of future plans.

"Are you going to go back to Australia?" Ron asks, glancing at me.

Draco pushes his plate away and finishes off his drink. "Not if I can help it," he replies vaguely.

I make a mental note to question him later about all this.

"Who's up for ice cream?" I ask brightly.

"No thanks," Hermione declines politely, looking sick at the very idea. "I am much too full."

"I'd love some," Ron agrees enthusiastically. "I'll help."

Ron follows me to the kitchen, carrying our empty plates.

"I hope they don't kill each other while we're gone," he says with a smile.

"Don't say that," I groan. "It's a distinct possibility."

Ron laughs and opens the freezer. "Hey it's not that bad," he says, pulling out a large tub of ice cream. "It's just going to take some getting used to."

I nod and take a few bowls from the cupboard.

"Hey Harry," Ron starts, looking embarrassed. "Did you really kiss him on your first date?"

"Well technically he kissed me first, but yes."

Ron whistles and begins scooping the chocolate ice cream into bowls. "Didn't it feel... weird?"

"Er... not really," I reply honestly, thinking back on it. "I just tried to think of him as just some bloke and not Draco Malfoy."

"And that worked?"

"Remarkably well," I smile, dropping a spoon into each bowl.

Ron chuckles.

"I'd better see if Draco wants some," I say, remembering that I hadn't asked the blond. "I'm scared to go in there."

"Well my money is on Hermione," Ron grins.

"Mine too," I smile at him then return to the dining room.

They seem to be having a rather serious conversation about something - which comes to an abrupt halt as soon as I walk in.

I raise a brow and look at the two with a frown.

"Did you want some ice cream?" I ask Draco.

"What flavour?" he asks, smiling winningly at my suspicious expression.

"Chocolate."

"Yes, I'd love some."

I narrow my eyes at him before turning and leaving the room.

"Something's going on," I mutter to Ron as I pull out a third bowl and dump in two scoops.

Ron smiles. "Then let's get back in there and stop the interrogation on your boyfriend."

I grab the two remaining bowls and follow him out.

There's merely silence in the room this time when we both enter.

Draco accepts his ice cream with a smile.

I sit down next to him and take a deep breath.

"Okay let's just get everything out in the open," I say, looking down at my hands. "Whatever anyone has to say about the situation just say it now or... or..."

"Forever hold your peace?" Ron supplies, smirking around his spoon.

I nod and take a bite of my dessert, looking pointedly at Hermione.

She sighs and glances at Ron. "Well... I just worry about you Harry. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And how do you think that's going to happen?"

She glances at Draco, who seems unperturbed as he eats his ice cream. "I just want you to be with someone who... isn't..."

"Me?" Draco adds coldly. "What is it you think I have planned for him?"

"I don't know, it... just... You have to admit you don't make a very likely couple."

"What? A death eaters son and the Boy-Who-Lived?" Draco replies flippantly.

"Well yes," Hermione says. "Plus the fact that you hated Harry all through school and made his life miserable."

"You have me there Granger," Draco counters. "Lust hidden within the shell of misplaced anger and resentment tends to present itself that way. Not to mention the fact that I felt trapped into becoming something I very much did not want to become at the same time that it felt as though I didn't have a choice anymore. No one on your so-called side would have welcomed me with open arms, especially as the great Harry Potter had already decided that I was the enemy. All that mental anguish in your teenage years has a funny way of making a person throw up walls and act out."

"You know I would've listened to you if you had come to me," I said quietly.

"I know," Draco smiles at me. "I just didn't have the guts to do it. I didn't wish to be rejected for a second time."

I smile and place a hand on his knee under the table.

"Anything else?" I ask, turning back towards Hermione.

Hermione bites her lip and remains quiet.

"Ron?" I look at him questioningly.

The red-head shakes his head with a grin. "Nope, if you're happy then I'm happy."

"Good," I nod in satisfaction. "Now seeing as the war was all of eight years ago, can we finally stop bringing it up?"

"Uh Harry, your ice cream has melted," Hermione notes with an affectionate smile, looking relaxed for the first time that evening.

I grin and push the soupy mess away from me. "There's more," I shrug uncaringly.

"Great, I'll have seconds," Draco says, dropping his spoon back into the empty bowl.

I get some more ice cream and the rest of the evening seems to go without a hitch.

Ron and Hermione leave early, still battling jetlag from their big honeymoon trip overseas.

I close the door behind them and turn to lean against it, looking at Draco with raised brows.

"You had better be worth all this trouble Potter," he purrs, walking towards me predatorily.

I smirk and slip my arms around his waist as he comes near. He places his hands on the door on either side of me and leans in.

He kisses my lips softly and I nearly moan at the gentle contact that has the promise of something so much more. His body hovers just over mine without touching.

I'm about to pull him against me and deepen the kiss when he suddenly pulls back.

"Goodnight Harry," he says, reaching for the door knob.

I gape at him. ""But..."

Draco smirks and gently pulls open the door, which pushes me aside ungraciously.

"See you at my place Friday," he calls over his shoulder then disappears.

"If you're lucky!" I shout glaring after him.


End file.
